criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael Soza
Raphael Soza was a suspect in the murder investigation of his best-friend, GrimBadgers team captain, Harry Would in Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale), and his ex-girlfriend, Jennifer Carter. in The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) in (Case #7 of Grimsdale), before being revealed to be the killer of his girlfriend, Lucille Limonade' in Life is Short (Case #9 in Grimsdale, where he was later shot in the head. Profile Events Of Criminal Case Ratsputin Raphael became a suspect after they found a photo of him with the victim, when asked about it, he was sad of the victim’s dead, and he couldn’t believe that he got killed, as soon as he decided to move in the Industrial Center. He later called the team, to restrain the victim’s brother, who was shouting at him. After Peeta was restrained, Mia and the player spoke to Raphael once again to check if he’s ok. After the killer was arrested, he asked the player and Diego to find Harry’s favorite possession as a child, in order to use it for his memorial. The team found Harry’s possession which turned out to be a teddy bear, called Miss Snuggles, they gave it to Raphael, and he was thankful towards them. The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) Raphael was interrogated after the player and Jones found out he had access to Raoul's warehouse apart from Raoul, which was the murder scene. Raphael said he was working for Raoul for two years and after being asked about the victim, he said they did not had any great amount of interaction. Raphael was interrogated again after the team found his DNA on Jennifer's panties. Raphael said he did not knew anything about them. Raphael was interrogated for the third time after the player and Jones found the victim's diary which indicated that he and the victim were in an affair. After being asked about it, Raphael told them Jennifer kept putting pressure on him to break up with Trish Colletti, his girlfriend, which he couldn't do. He turned out to be innocent, when the team arrested Trish Coletti for the murder. He was called into Victoria’s home, after Ashley insisted to show herself to Raphael. After Ashley was shown to herself to him, Raphael mocked her, and left, ending their friendship.This led to Ashley breaking down in tears, and running away. Life is Short Raphael became a suspect after it was revealed the victim went to the junkyard frequently. There Diego punched him in the groin, for indirectly causing his sister’s death, and insulting another sister of his. Raphael revealed that he slept with the victim. He was later arrested after the team found his ‘toy’ which he used to decieve the victim, Diego’s late sister, and 13 other girls. The killer was revealed to be him. He tried to deny the accusations, but ended up confessing anyways, he explained that he killed Lucille because she discovered that he was involved in the roberry, and had to silence her. When asked if he was the one who planned the entire roberry, he replied that he wasn’t the mastermind, and was just an accomplice, to inform Nodoka and the mastermind whether someone was coming in the bank or not. He then decided that since he is going to jail, the mastermind deserves to go as well, and was about to reveal the name, but was suddenly shot in the crotch, and then in the head, killing him. Diego and tge player rushed to see where the shooter came from, but were too late, and couldn’t discover who Raphael’s killer is. Case appearances *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale). *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale). *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) Trivia *His role in Ratsputin, is a reference to Rude Ralph, a character in Horrid Henry, a British TV series. Gallery LLimonade'Grimsdale.png|Lucille Limonade', Raphael’s late girlfriend. JCarterGrimsdale.png|Jennifer Carter., Raphael’s late ex-girlfriend. TColettiGrimsdale.png|Trish Coletti., Raphael’s girlfriend.